Foreplay
by Moonshadow Riada
Summary: Gojyo meets up with a women just like him


It had been about five minutes since Gojyo had his last cigarette

It had been about five minutes since Gojyo had his last cigarette.

"Fuck! Man I need a cig. He said as he ran his shaking fingers through his long fuchsia hair. "Come on Sanzo. Cant you just bum me one?"

"Hell no! Ask me again and I'll shoot you." Sanzo yelled.

"Now you boys play nice." Hakki said as he sipped tea out of a cup.

"Man I'm starving!" Goku yelled in Gojyo's face.

"Get the fuck out of my face" Gojyo yelled back.

"We'll arrive at the next inn any minute now" Hakki told everyone.

"Good, cuz I'm hungry. Can't this dragon go any faster?"

"Shut up!" Gojyo snapped.

"Well, what's your problem?"

"It's best that you just leave him alone, he's going through withdraws." Hakki said to Goku.

They arrived at the inn about five minutes later, making this the longest time Gojyo had gone without a cigarette. "So sorry, but we're fresh out of cigarettes, it seams that he got the last pack." The inn clerk said as he pointed to Sanzo. "Fuck!" Gojyo yelled, "that's it." And with those words he attacked Sanzo. The two fought for a few seconds before being interrupted by a women's giggle. "You two are cute." She said.

"Man I need one." Gojyo yelled in Sanzo's face.

"Get off of me!" Sanzo yelled as he pulled out his gun.

"Wait, is this what you're looking for?" The women said holding out a cigarette.

"Oh thank Goddess!" Gojyo yelled as he ran towards the women. She gave him the cigarette and lit it for him.

"I warned you!" Sanzo said holding a gun to Gojyo's head. But Gojyo was so lost in this cigarette that he didn't even notice.

"Oh surely you wouldn't shoot your friend, would you Sanzo?" The women said.

"Oh you don't know me then. Wait, how do you know my name?" Sanzo asked the women.

"Put the gun away, and I'll tell you." She answered. But before he could hear her explanation, Gojyo leaned up against the wall and asked, "So pretty lady, do you have a name?"

"Well it didn't take him long to get back to his old ways." Goku said

"Hey, treat her with respect." Hakki added.

"My name is Zaji." She giggled.

"So, do you want to share a room with me?" Gojyo asked

"GOJYO!" Hakki yelled, "where are your manners?" but before Gojyo got too badly thrashed, Zaji answered, "Sure, as long as we can share a bed too."

Later that night…

Hahaha, that was indeed a funny joke." Zaji said after Gojyo told a funny joke about Goku.

"Does anybody else feel a little funny?" Gojyo asked the group, who were all gathered in Hakki's room.

"Funny how?" Hakki asked in a worried tone.

"I just…I really feel like having sex right now."

"Oh you mean you're horny?" Zaji giggled.

"Hor- ny? What's that?" Hakki asked

"That's the feeling you get when you want to have sex or ingage in foreplay." Zaji answered.

"Oh okay, but what's foreplay?" Gojyo seemed to have read Hakki's mind.

"Well, I can show you, if you'd like?" Zaji told Gojyo.

"I don't know, do I want you to show me." Gojyo answered.

"And what about me?" Hakki asked

"Maybe later."

Zaji then grabbed Gojyo by the belt loops and led him to their room. "If I do this for you…you have to listen to everything that I say." Zaji told him

"Fine. What's first?" Gojyo said and Zaji could tell that he was nervous.

"Undress."

"Okay." And with that Gojyo took off all his clothes. The sight before Zaji made her smile. His fuchsia pubic hair accented his massive erect cock well.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing, now get on your hands and knees."

"What?"

"Just kidding." And with that Zaji got on her knees.

She gently, but with firm hands, grabbed his cock and looked up at him. She then rested her tounge on his cock and he placed his hands on her head. He moved her head so that his cock was going smoothly in and out of her wet mouth. Slowly but surely, his whole cock was in her mouth.

"Did you like it?" She asked him, licking her lips.

"It…was heavenly." He answered. "What's next?"

"Well" and with that Zaji undressed herself and sat on his waist. Then she gracefully slid his cock in her tight wet pussy. The two went on in this position until she decided to give him a really fun time, so she switched to anal. The two's moans made a beautiful harmony that kept the people in the rooms nest to them up all night.

"I feel something coming." Gojyo said.

"Oh goody, here pull out and aim at my mouth." Zaji said panting.

"Okay." So Gojyo did this, and a few seconds later he had cam in her mouth.

"Oh how I love cum." Zaji commented.

So there they were naked in their room asleep, when a rather large pack of demons attack the inn that they are staying at. To be continued…


End file.
